Lead nickel niobate (Pb(Ni1/3Nb2/3)O3)-lead zirconate (PbZrO3)-lead titanate (PbTiO3) (hereinafter referred to as “PNN-based”) ternary piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramics have high electric-field induced strains and, thus, are preferably used in actuators.
Further, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, adding aluminum oxide (Al2O3) to such PNN-based piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramics has also been considered for the purpose of improving sintering properties, piezoelectric/electrostrictive properties, and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-29718